Why Naraku is insane No really insane
by DaughterofVlad
Summary: I was wondering what would really bring Naraku to flinp, so I wrote a bunch of diferent situations! Warning: may laugh
1. Gnomes

Hello! Yes and since I have writers block with all of my stories so I wrote this extremely insane yet funny story! Bwahahahaha!

Disclaimer: I only own me, myself, bob, bobby, Sesshy and the world!

Naraku and the garden Nome

Naraku, the evil, sinister, hanyou (my dream guy! Sesshy: hey! Oh well your one of my dream guys) he was taking a walk; his incarnation said it would calm his stress.

Flashback

_Kagura enters her masters room, he looks very stressed. "Master a walk might help you" Naraku turned to her. "Very well then" he got up and walked out._

So here is Naraku walking through his garden, he was starting to calm down, when he saw some thing that cached his eye, it was a garden gnome.

Naraku walked up to it, he bent down and poked it, it fell back, Naraku scoffed and continued walking.

All was well until he went into another park of the garden, there sitting smugly was the gnome, it was mocking him, just sitting there smiling.

Naraku walked up to it and kicked it, when he was satisfied with the crash sound it make he walked away.

Naraku went into the area with the pond, he always liked the pond, when he got there his bench was being occupied, Naraku nearly screamed, it was the gnome, it looked at him, he looked at it.

"You shall not take over this garden little elfin creature!" yelled Naraku, Naraku lifted his hand and sent a huge ball of energy at it, he was happy to see that it was no longer there, all that was left was a big black spot, Naraku grinned in content, he had rid the castle of that retched gnome.

Naraku was heading back to the castle, he had had enough of the garden, when he turned the corner to get into the castle, there was some thing waiting for him, it was the gnome, Naraku started to panic.

"AHHHHHHH" yelled Naraku, he ran up to the gnome and jumped on it, and when it was in peaces, he blew those up to, Naraku walked into the castle.

Naraku walked into his room, he had had enough with the gnomes, well to bad for him they were not fed up with him.

Naraku was about to faint, there looking up at him was a gnome. "AHHHHH, y-you evil creature be gone from my castle!" Naraku blasted it with all he had; when he was done the gnome was no more.

Naraku ran out of his room, when he turned the corner he saw Kanna, he thanked god and ran up to her, when he turned her around she was not holding a mirror she was holding a gnome.

"AHH YOU ARE WITH THEM, YOU TRAITOR!" Naraku yelled at the little incarnation, Kanna blinked at her master who was now running down the halls screaming about the world being invaded by gnomes.

Naraku was running blindly, he had to get to the secret room under the basement, when he finally got there he hid, oh did he ever hide.

'_Oh no, they are not real, no, no Hehehehe_! _Wait get back, my conscience can help! Conscience, youu hooo! I'm sorry but you conscience is away on vacation for two months' _Naraku shook his head, then ran out of the room.

"Are you sure Kanna?" asked Kagura, a little baffled about what she just found out, I mean she always knew Naraku was insane, but not literally insane.

"Yes, Naraku was screaming about gnomes?" said Kanna who was holding her mirror. "I wonder why, we don't have any gnomes around?" said Kagura, the two girls were brought out of there conversation by Naraku.

"AHHHHHHHH, MY CONSCIENCE IS AWAY ON VACATION AND I'M BEING ATTACKED BY GNOMES!" yelled Naraku, Kagura and Kanna looked at each other then at Naraku.

Naraku stopped running and looked his incarnations in a horrified way, to him they were not his in carnations, they were gnomes!

"AHHHHH MORE GNOMES!" Naraku started to hurl demonic energy every where, the two girls looked at each other then ran, Naraku started to follow them, yelling about the dreaded gnomes.

The girls ran around the hall only to bump into Hakkudoshi, he looked at them, they were panting and looked extremely disturbed. "Uh, what happened to you?" asked Hakkudoshi. "Naraku is going insane!" yelled Kagura, Hakkudoshi looked at them with an expression that said, well no duh. "No he really is going insane!" yelled Kanna, Hakkudoshi's eyes widened.

"What are we going to do?" he asked, the two girls shrugged, as if on cue Naraku came running into the area. "AHA! I HAVE FOUND YOU GNOMES, AND LOOK YOU HAVE ANOTHER FIEND WITH YOU" Naraku yet again started to hurl demonic energy at them again, the three incarnations started to run as fast as they could go.

Naraku was hot on there trail, he was also laughing insanely, seriously he needs help. "Ahhh!" yelled the three incarnations.

They all turned a corner, they were screaming like there was no tomorrow, Naraku was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Kohaku walked out of his room, he looked tiered, he looked at the four, they all stopped in there tracked, Kohaku looked very scary; he had a death aura and very thing.

"NO IF ANY ONE AND I REPEAT ANY ONE MAKES ANOTHER SOUND I WILL SHOVE A STACK UP THERE ASS!" Kohaku walked back into his room, but not before slapping Naraku back into sane mode.

Naraku blinked a few times, and then looked at his three horrified incarnations. "What is wrong with you three, stop staring!" Naraku stormed away.

"Do you think he is back" asked Hakkudoshi, Kanna shrugged. "Who knows when it comes to Naraku" said Kagura, and then they heard Naraku screeched and got the hell out of the castle.

So yah that's the first story! Hope you liked it, Have a nice day!

R&R


	2. Curse of the Cupcake

WOOT! I have another mini story for yah!

Got the idea from my friend...

Sesshy's dream girl: I couldn't stop laughing while I wrote it!

Lynn: Don't worry! I am updating, I got a really good idea! Hahaha

Inu-time: thanks

Inuyasha-rox-mi-world: Thank you for re-reading it!

Baxxy-cat: I'll be happy to check out your story! Thanks for revewing!

Puptastic25

Alp: Thank you!

WolfSisterKorrina: Ahaha that story sounds really funny! Thanks for revewing!

Erika the phantoms lover: Thanks for not reviewing wink ps. Love the name!

Luciado: AHHHHHHHH

Ayu-chan: thanks

Heavensdarkestshadow: I will!

6969696969

The curse of the Cupcake!

6969696969

It was a beautiful day, the sun was out, the birds were singing, it was a day Naraku wished he were dead. 'Hatelifehatelifehatelifehatelife' , self note, never go into Naraku's head while he looks Homicidal. "I'm going to get some thing to eat" he suddenly muttered.

Naraku headed to the kitchen, only to have a delicious aroma hit his nose. 'What is that smell?' he thought to himself. He finally made it to the kitchen only to nearly get run over by Kagura. "Oh sorry master" she stuttered, Naraku simply got up and glared at her.

"Kagura what have you been cooking?" he questioned. "I don't know, but I forbid you from eating it!" she said as she walked away. Naraku walked into the kitchen only to see Kagura's master piece sitting there, calling out to him.

Naraku walked up to the substance then picked it up. "She can always make another" he said to the air, then took a bite out of the food, only to drop it and go off into another world.

69696969696969

"After the last battle with Inuyasha that wench of his dropped it" Kagura replied to Kanna and Haku. "Hmm, so you decided to try out this recipe?" asked Haku, Kagura nodded her head. "But it asked for the strangest ingredients" Kagura stated. "Like what?" asked Kanna.

"It asked for a bunch of ordinary stuff like flower and eggs, but it also asked for Sugar and ...

6969696969

'Where am I' Naraku thought to himself. He was right now in a twisted version of candy land. "What the Hell is that!" Yelled Naraku, as a yellow furry object passed him. "Well I am a Fuzzy-fluff" it said.

"A fuzzy what?" asked Naraku. "A Fuzzy-fluff, we are the creatures that inhabit this world" it replied. "How did I get here?" he asked, the Fuzzy-fluff shrugged. "Well lets go have some fun!" it then said happily as it pulled Naraku into the his happy oblivion.

69696969

"So it's in here..." Kagura stopped dead, as did her companions. "Who ate my Creation?" yelled Kagura, there was a bite mark in her perfect Cupcake! "HEHEHEHE, Yes happy happy happy time! AHAHAHAH I will obey you Fuzzy-fluff!" The three all turned to Naraku only to find him rocking back and forth on the ground with the utterly most insane look upon his face.

"Kagura what exactly where those called" asked Haku, as he and Kanna backed away. "They are called Special Cupcakes..." Kagura stuttered. "I think they should have been called Cursed Cupcakes" Kanna said.

At that moment Kohaku walked into the kitchen. "Huh? What the hell happened to Naraku?" he asked. "He ate a cursed Cupcake!" yelled Haku. "Really? Naraku did you eat a cursed Cupcake?" "EHEHEHEHEHE" "He seems Normal?" Kohaku stated.

"Do some thing!" They all yelled, Kohaku sighed. "Fine" Kohaku walked up to Naraku and Slapped him. "What are you all doing standing around me!" yelled Naraku as he got up.

Naraku walked out of the room mumbli9ng about the great idea's of the Fuzzy-fluff. "Do you think he is alright?" asked Haku, Kanna looked at. "When has he ver been okay?" she asked.

696969696969

For all who don't know special Cupcakes are well... ehehe

So that's all folks, sorry I know it's really short and all...


End file.
